nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Leave Your Cats Below Here '''Name: ' Ravenpaw 'Rank: ' Apprentice 'Appearance: ' Pitch black cat with icy blue eyes '''Personality: Cold, distasteful, and bitter History: ''' Born to rogues, joined NightClan '''Family: Rogue dad, rogue mum Extras: sharp silver claws Ravenstream(talk) 12:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Name: ' Liontail '''Rank: ' Warrior 'Appearance: ' Light brown tom with a slightly bushy tail '''Personality: Weird, and friendly to other cats History: ''' Clanborn '''Family: None Extras: none Liontail33 (talk) 19:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name: Rarity (Note: I thought this name was perfect for this cat, If a show has this name, I don't know it) Rank: Warrior Appearance: A slightly gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Personality: She is always lucky to fine rare items such as jewels and rare prey. That's why she is called "Rarity". She always Genorus to cats, even with the jewels or prey she has found, and she expects the same with other cats. Family: Shadowclan History: Was a rogue before she almost got sherded into pieces by Windclan. Extras: N/A Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Name:Prince Rank:Kittypet Appearance: A reddish, brown tom with emerald green eyes Personality: hyper, nervous, brave Family:Unknown History:He was adopted at a shelter by a big family Extras: He loves to explore the forest -Creekstone12 Approved Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name:Whiteclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: A White she-cat with a stumpy tail. Personality: She thinks the answer to every problem was to fight. Many cats died or got to the meddie cat's den because of her. She has one time attacked the deputy. No cat, and i mean no cat, likes her. Even Startail, Dragonclaw, and Tigerfur don't like her. The whole clan calls her the "The White Loner". But inside, she is crying in loneliness, but she doesn't say it. Family: Dead History: N/A By Arby Accepted. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: China Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Black tom with dark amber-brown eyes and a long patch of fur on the back of his head. Personality: Cheerful, likes to eat and puts food first before anything, hates losing and is kinda patronizing, likes cute things, artistic, and sometimes slips into bouts of melancholy. History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Germouser Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a black, red and golden ribbon around his neck Personality: The strict and rule-abiding soldier type. He has a tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble whenever there's a misunderstanding, and is a neat-freak. He is friends with Itabby History: N/A Family: Brothers: Prussia & Austria Extras: N/A -For Spottedstar02 Name: Austria Rank: Loner, but wants to be a kittypet Appearance: Dark grey-blueish colored cat with a white face, paws & tip of his tail. His fur is longer at his chest and back of his head. He has an ahoge and a dark spot on his face. Even though he's not a kittypet, he wears a red and white horizontally striped ribbon around his neck. Personality: Austria is easygoing, though insists that he must not be seen in public after just having woken up due to his breed. He wants to be a kittypet, as he dislikes getting his paws dirty. History: N/A Family: Brothers: Prussia & Germouser Extras: N/A Name: Prussia Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Untidy, longish-haired white cat with pink eyes and a scar over his right eye and left shoulder. He wears a ribbon that is black, red and gold, with the loose ends torn and ribbed. Personality: Prussia likes to fight, and has a 'world-sized' ego. He has an arrogant attitude, and would do anything in order to become strong. Despite this, he is already strong, though he is described to have no common sense whatsoever. He is never late for anything, and very methodical. ''' '''Family: Brothers: Austria + Germouser History: Unknown Extras: N/A Name: Turkat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Brown tom with a really fluffy tail, two circles (one inside the other) on his left flank, and a paper bag on his head with two large eyeholes cut out with a smile drawn on it Personality: Lively, excessively vigorous, usually merry and friendly, yet he is determined to compete anytime with anyone (especially Greece) about the smallest things due to his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. He is a show-off, and likes eating History: N/A Family: Unknown Extras: N/A Name: Greekat Rank: Kittypet/loner Appearance: Long-furred grey and white tom with a grey shape on his flank. His front paws are white, his back paws are grey, and the rest of his body is grey as well, with the exception of his face, back, and half his tail down to the base. Personality: He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. History: N/A ''' '''Family: Unknown Extras: He has a rivalry with Turkat Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted -Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name:Shadowkit Appearance:Dark orange with light orange spots and blue eyes Personality:a curios,explorer type Family: Father~BRVR Mother~Spottedfire and 4 sibings Extras:Very Eager History:Na This cat is for~Kitty APPROVED! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 20:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC)' '''Name: Steampaw' Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Pale gray short fur tom, light blue eyes Personality: A fiery spirit, always eager to try new things and learn History: Clanborn Family: Appleflower is his older sister (spotty gave me permission) Extras: None Liontail33 (talk) 19:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name:Ashpaw Rank:Apprentice Appearance:Pretty silver she-cat with Green eyes Personality:Brave,makes friends whenever she can and Funny Family:NA History:NA Extras:NA ~~KittenStyle's form~~ Name: Chromepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Short-haired silver tabby tom with blue eyes and black stripes Personality: Always quick and energetic History: Clanborn Family: Shortpaw is his sister Extras: Extra sharp teeth (talk) 20:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shortpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Brown she- cat with yellow eyes Personality: Nice and humble, never likes to pick fights History: Clanborn Family: Chromepaw is her brother Extras: Shorter than most cats (talk) 20:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Sharptail Rank: Warrior Appearance: Black tom with yellow eyes Personality: Likes to get in fights History: Clanborn Family: None Extras: Has a thin, muscular tail (talk) 20:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Vanillatwilight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Young white she-cat with bright violet eyes. She has a strange, slightly purple glow, maybe because her pelt is so pale and her eyes are so bright. She is very pretty and has a slight smell of vanilla. ''' '''Personality: Sweet and kind. One day, she will be a good mother to kits. History: clan-born Family: Younger sisters: Blossompaw, Glowpaw and Tinypaw Extras: None Name: Blossompaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Pale gray she-cat with white dapples down her back and sky blue eyes. Personality: playful and happy History: clan-born Family: Sisters: Glowpaw, Tinypaw Older Sister: Vanillatwilight Extras: none Name: Glowpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Bright ginger she-cat with golden stripes on her legs, tail, and ears and bright green eyes Personality: She's mysterious but really nice to her sisters History: clan-born Family: I'm too lazy to write all this again. You already know it anyway. Extras: none Name: Tinypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Realllllly realllllllly small white she-cat with violet eyes. She strongly resembles Vanillatwilight, but without the purple glow. Personality: Self-concious of her size, but really nice if you treat her like a normal cat. History: clan-born Family: see above Extras:none SpottyThis is Halloween... Wait no it's not. 21:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Rainy User Talk Blog 23:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Loudclaw Rank: Warrior Appearance: Loudclaw is a silver tabby, with three black stripes going down his back, from his head. He has a black tail tip, and his eyes are emerald green. Personality: Loudclaw is a loyal warrior. He's very caring for his friends and his Clanmates, and he will do what he knows to be right. In the heat of battle, he is relentless, to the point of the Warrior Code. He will NOT kill without reason. He is very loyal to StarClan. He won't lose faith, even when something similar to a hidden Clan is shown to exist. He will defend his beliefs to the death. He will always fight for his friends, and his family. He stands alongside his Clanmates, ESPECIALLY his mate, as if they were equals to him. History: Loudclaw began life as a loner, his name being Silver. As a kit, he moved around a lot with his two littermates and parents, until one day at three moons old... Three badgers had cornered his parents and the three kits. The badgers being focused on his parents, who were putting up a fight, Silver had fled when his parents yowled for him and his littermates to. But his littermates had no chance. As they bolted, two of the badgers went for each of Silver's littermates, the oldest badger keeping with his parents. Green eyes wide with shock, Silver watched, horrified, as his littermates were torn apart in front of his eyes. He let out a yowl, as loud as he could, and bolted away, hearing the badgers turn back on his parents... He would have nightmares forever. Soon, a patrol of NightClan warriors had caught up with Silver. They'd fought off the badgers, they told him, but he was also told that his parents had been killed by the time they'd arrived. He was taken into NightClan, raised as one of them. His name became Loudkit. At six moons, Loudkit received his apprentice name and began training immediately. He excelled in battle training, especially techniques to take down badgers. And he had reason to. He was also proficient in hunting skills, which would help him later on. He earned his name with flying colors, Loudclaw. And this is where his story begins... Family: None in the Clan. His parents and littermates are dead and loners, and shall remain unnamed. Extras: A powerful fighter, one of the most powerful in the Clan... Well, what do you think? Loudclaw 02:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a long bigraphyhistory... Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Note: This cat is 99% ME-1% boy is different. Runningpaw Rank: 'Paw. Apperance: Well, I am a messy, browny yellowy blonde with light blue eyes. Personality: Stubborn, but mad. (I sing christmas songs in the middle of summer. XD) Is shocked when people say nice things about him... Also, had a 'kinda relationship' with a cat, and now he avoids her gaze when he sees her. Very modest at times-though, sometimes he poses like a weirdo. Passes by 'popular people' when their looking at him like WTF(!*fudge*!) as if they were ordinary leaves. Deep inside, its P-A-I-N-F-U-L girrrl! Family: Uh. Lazy ginger. Nope, he used to be a loner. History: UUUHHH BOVE! (my new word. Above) Extras: Cat for Rainy's shipping with Dawn. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 07:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Note: These characters have a slight edge, and a slight weakness to balance them out! Name: Swifty Rank: Warrior Appearance: Kind of yellowish orange. Gray eyes. Personality: Very easygoing, not too suspicious. Family: Darky (Twin brother) History: N/A, Only known to Swifty and Darky, and they won't tell. Extras: Has some weird attacks. He can tackle, and do damage. Be careful. Name: Darky Rank: Warrior Appearance: Grayish with yellow stripes on his ears, tail, and three rings on his abdomen in the same colour as the stripes Personality: Less trusting, sometimes cold. He likes knowing what's going on. Family: Swifty (Twin brother) History: See Swifty's Extras: Can see well in the dark, but his attacks in daylight are kind of inaccurate and sometimes even completely blind luck if he hits or not. He does much better in darkness. Characters by After~ ---- Name:Graypaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:A pretty shade of orange and brown she-cat with Brown eyes personality: Nice Very Protective History: Look to fire's history Extra: Fire's Sister ~~KittenStyle's~ Name:Fire Rank:Warrior Appearance:Orange Tom Personality:Super sweet,Worried sometimes History: Graypaw's and Fire's family Died of a fire and other cats Extras: Graypaw's Brother ~~KittenStyle's~~ ---- Name: Bloomheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: A yellowish she-cat with brown and black spots. Personality: She is unbelievably shy. She gets interrupted easily and can be barely heard when speaking. She is scared of amlost everything. But once you get to know her, she opens up, and be a kind cat. History: Clanborn. Family: Dead Extras: Friends Whiteclaw, Lionpelt, and Rarity By Arby Name:Ginger Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A ginger baby she-cat Personality: She always caught unguarded. She thinks that the world revolves around her. She thinks that no one would hurt her. She likes to wonder in the forest. History: Kittypet Family: NIGHTCLAN! Extras: N/A By Arby Name: Strikekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Orange she-kit with brown pikachu stripes and one white paw Personality: She is adventurous, short-tempered, nice-like and brave. She is also very protective to the ones she loves. History: N/A Family: Mother: Spottedfire Father: BRVR Siblings: Shadowkit, Sunkit, Pantherkit and two unnamed Extras: 18:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stoatkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Brown tabby-and-white tom with black BRVR stripes and amber eyes Personality: Quiet, reserved, usually stays inside the nursery, shy. History: Clanborn Family: Mother: Spottedfire Father: BRVR Siblings: Shadowkit, Sunkit, Pantherkit, Strikekit [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!''']] 21:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC)